


the new fighters for justice

by Rangerfan58



Series: Justice League series [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well Metropolis was in trouble big time all the Metropolis big bads were out and fighting the League but for reasons known only to the League and some civilians Superman wasn't there

(in the plane) "we have to take them out  _now_ "

"in case you haven't noticed Bats these guys are worse than last time"

"I know Flash what's the civilian situation like right now?"

"they're all hurt but still going strong"

"idiots"

"hey I tried to tell them they didn't listen to me"

Batman gets a lock on Metallo

"for Superman"

he fires a torpedo and hits his target

"that's pathetic where's Superman?"

what he didn't know was that thanks to a recent battle with Superman, Superman was dead from injuries and kryptonite exposure Steel came up behind Metallo and tapped him

"remember me?"

he punches Metallo  _hard_

"your fight's with me Metallo"

Supergirl comes in

"don't forget me Steel he owes me big time"

meanwhile in another part of the battle

"you guys  _have_  to stop fighting"

"no we are Metropolis' protectors now we will  _not_  give up"

they rush at weather wizard and got a taste of lightning

"ow that hurt"

"ok my turn I got Toyman"

"wait!, idiot"

the second person actually succeeds in doing some damage but gets hurt in the process

"ok he's all yours Hawkgirl get him for us"

"with pleasure"

an hour later the battle ended good guys ten bad guys zip at least in the permanent down

"ok anyone who's hurt is going to the hospital the rest of you are to help with repairs and go on patrol"

she collapses from blood loss and exhaustion

"Mary!"

a paramedic was nearby and checked her

"she's ok just passed out from injuries and exhaustion"

three hours later at the hospital five people from the civilian group were there with the League

"what were you people thinking?"

"uh keeping our vow"

"what vow?"

but before they could answer the doctor comes out

"she'll completely recover the surgery was a success but she'll be out for a week"

Batman sensed there was more

"what aren't you telling us?"

(sighs) "she's like Livewire now yet totally sane"

"are you sure?"

"oh yea she was calm when we told her she needed surgery and was cooperative with everything but her eyes suddenly flashed blue and her hair stood up and she shocked us, she has no control of her powers right now is the main problem"

the group that fought was suddenly apprehensive

"what now?"

"we'll think of something if need be I'll become the leader of The Peoples Gang remember the vow we made at the restaurant that night?"

"yes thanks and tomorrow's the funeral right?"

"yes it is"

everyone leaves the hospital

(looks at his watch) "well I'm gone"

they go to the nearest ladder, jump on it, climb it, and once on the roof starts running

"ok now what vow are you talking about?"

"fifteen of us were in a restaurant at the time celebrating Mary's 22nd birthday when we got the news, well naturally we were no longer in the celebrating mood so we finished our dinner paid and left we walked around and ended up in the park around a bin and just talked that's when Mary talked about a group to protect Metropolis since Steel and Supergirl can't always be here to protect us"

(sighs) "and we have our own cities to worry about too"

"exactly oh we take care of the Daily Planet too, Bruce Wayne"

Batman starts at that

"how do you know who I am?"

"hacked into government computers with the presidents permission once we explained the situation to him"

just then his comm. beeped and he was called back to the watchtower

"you'd better go"

"yes who are you anyways?"

"Mike second in command of the Peoples Gang"

"I'll put you guys in as allies for us and you'll be contacted if we need help"

"right we'll figure something out later"

they go their separate ways. A week later Mary was out of the hospital and at Star Labs to learn how to control her newfound powers


	2. Chapter 2

"ok try to hit but not fry that desk"

she tries and fails for the 100th time that day

"argh I'll never learn to control my powers"

(sighs) "lets take a break we'll try again after lunch"

just then Hamilton arrives

(venomously) "Hamilton what are  _you_  doing here?"

"I just came back"

"as a Cadmus spy? I don't think so"

"what are you talking about John?"

"I'm talking about…"

Mary speaks up after closely observing Hamilton

"what happened to you?"

"one minute I was trying to find a way to help Superman the next I'm in some weird prison I finally escaped after who knows how long along with officer Turpin who actually made the escape plan we used"

"Turpin's alive?!" (Mary) "this is getting really confusing right now"

Steel flies in and upon seeing Hamilton almost punches him but is stopped by Mary

(shocking him) "Steel stop!"

"why should I?"

"because he's been a prisoner of Cadmus all these years along with Turpin"

Steel starts at hearing that

"But Superman was framed for his death"

"I think this is all Cadmus' fault and I think he'll be cleared of all charges concerning Turpin"

meanwhile at Metropolis PD

"I need to speak with Inspector Sawyer"

"you're speaking to he what do you want?"

"can't you recognize an old friend when you hear one"

she looks up from her desk and faints

"Maggie!"

"what happened?"

"she fainted"

she wakes up as Superman comes in soaking wet, tired and walking and looks at the stranger first

"Dan is it really you?"

"it's me Maggie"

"but how?"

"it's a long story meant for later Mags"

Superman who was about to collapse anyways speaks up

"good to see I didn't kill you Turpin"

Maggie and Dan turn and see Superman alive and all three faint at the sight of each other (well Superman and Dan did, Maggie fainted because of reports from the League and Dan read the paper)

"oh brother"

"what now?, we have two dead people and one downed Inspector"

"I'll get back to you on that"

"how can Superman be alive Metallo killed him right?"

"maybe not"

Mike comes in

"hey guys what's the needed area"

they ignore him

"is something wrong guys"

then he looks at the ground and faints as well

(sighs) "another one down lets call Star Labs they'll know what to do, I hope"

he sees Hamilton on the screen bandaged

"care to explain yourself Hamilton?"

"I was a prisoner of Cadmus what do you need?"

"to talk to Mary"

he quickly sees Mary with a weird necklace on her

"how's the training going Mary?"

"finally good what do you need?"

"to get Mike up and the League down here as well, they'll want to see this"

twenty minutes later

"ok why are we here?"

"there's someone here I think you'll be glad to see"

they go inside and see a groggy Mike, Turpin, Sawyer and Superman

"Superman!" (Batman) "but how? Metallo fought and killed him last moth it took that long to bury him"

"beats me he just showed up here wet, tired and bruised enough to be forced to walk"

Superman regains full consciousness first and saw the League

"ok what are you guys doing here and who are the newbies?"

"a) we were called here and b) these people have been protecting the city since your supposed death at the hands of Metallo along with Steel and Supergirl"

"how are they anyways?"

"Supergirl's been taking it out at criminals and the punching bags Steel's been wacking at Metallo since he escaped last week, Metallo is one tricky enemy"

"where's Metallo right now?"

"some where's in Africa"

"I'm going" (looks to Dan) "we have a  _lot_  to talk about later"

"I guess we do"

Superman gets up and tries to walk but he fails

"Superman"

Batman rushes over and sees the problem instantly

"not good Batman to watchtower emergency transport to infirmary  _now_ "

they were quickly gone

"that's it I'm finding Metallo and killing him"

"ain't happening"

"you have no authority over me"

"oh yes he does as do I and I agree with him it ain't happening"

just then Flashes comm. beeped

"Flash here go ahead"

"this is Steel I need backup and I need it now Metallo's called in a few friends for help"

"well you got a few friends too we're on it"

he ends it

"ok if we need help the Peoples Gang are to go got it?"

"yeah take care of those creeps will ya?"

and they do hours later in the watchtower

"how is he?"

"J'onn says he'll be ok luckily I got him here in time"

"how's Kara taking it?"

"don't know I haven't seen her since she saw him hours ago"

in private quarters

"what do I do my cousin is  _alive_  and didn't contact me I was at his funeral just recently"

meanwhile someone else is pondering the same news he just recently received

"he's alive after all this time Metallo didn't succeed according to J'onn Batman saved his life…again once he's fully recovered Superman can help fight the enemy once again but it could take a while"

the phone rings and he answers to some bad news and then slams the phone down

"ok Metallo is really gonna get it next time we meet in battle for what he's done"

in the watchtower people were meeting

"you said he'd be fine what happened J'onn?"

"the kryptonite poisoned his system and it wasn't detected until it was too late"

(sighs) "I'll tell Lois he's dead"

"no I'll tell her after all I was the one who told her he wasn't really dead"

"does she know Shaeyera Hal?"

"no"

"she knows Bruce Wayne this requires stealth not all out revealing who Superman is I'll go to the Daily Planet she should be there"

an hour later in front of the Daily Planet

"it's now or never hope she doesn't still hate me"

he goes up to where she works

"can I please speak to Lois Lane?"

"speaking go ahead"

"Lois we need to talk, in private"

she looks up and sees Bruce

"Bruce what are you doing here I haven't seen you since…"

"since the incident with Lex Luthor I now but we  _really_  need to talk"

they get to a private area

"Lois Superman's dead"

"dead how?"

"from a kryptonite shrapnel imbedded into his skin from his battle with Metallo last month"

Lois plopped down on a seat

"Hawkgirl said Clark was fine just a few hours ago"

"he was fine but…wait did you just all him Clark?"

"yea I've known since the situation when he was considered dead because of an officer I felt he was faking amnesia because there's no way he could have survived the blast unless he was Superman but I never confronted him about it so he can disappear and reappear and make his excuses without him trying to worry about me or being more clever with his lies to the others"

"we'll hold a private funeral soon since it wasn't made public knowledge he was still alive only those who know the truth will be invited"

"I'll be there even if I have to use up every excuse I have maybe even some creative new ones"

"I'll contact you when it's time for the funeral"

he goes to the soon to be real burial ground for Superman to think

"what are we gonna do without you?"

he hears an explosion

"ok who's the idiot messing with his town?"

he quickly changes into Batman and sees the problem

"this guy again?"

he quickly attacks Weather Wizard but is forced back

"Batman to any League members nearby I need back up"

he then sees a whole lot more enemies of the League

"a lot of it"

as it so happened a Gang member was in the area and had heard the commotion

"Batman I'm coming to help"

they were stopped by Toyman

"back off Toyman I've got business elsewhere's"

"I don't think so"

"you asked for it"

the Gang member and Toyman start fighting when suddenly Toyman's newest weapon hits Batman (or so they thought)

"that takes care of the bat"

Batman lands on the ground behind a squad car

(to himself) "as if"

the two officers turn and their mouths are clapped shut

"I need you two to provide a distraction while I sneak behind Toyman and get a good hit on him"

he then sees the League

"on second thought get the civilians to safety the Leagues got this one"

one of the officers shakes their head

"sorry Batman but we've got our orders"

"than carry them out but be careful and try not to get ourselves killed"

he manages to sneak behind Toyman and hit him

"forget about something Toyhead?"

Toyman turns around

"you but how?"

"I jumped"

hours later the battle ended

"that's it"

"but is it? how do we know it's truly over how?..."

"that's why we'll always be watching for them"

a few days later a private funeral was held for Earth's greatest hero

"goodbye and thank you"

"see ya around Supes"

the memorial is then left

"you know your assignments guys get to 'em"

before she could get far Turpin stops her

"Mary we gotta talk"

"what is it Dan?"

"Batman's dead and Joker's headed this way"

"I'll alert my team"

she does and then goes on patrol herself. The next day at the Daily Planet

"hey guys what's the news like today?"

"frantic in Gotham right now"

"what for?"

"Batman's dead and his killer's on the loose"

(drops her cup) "not good"

"yea so we have to cut out to get some sleep just in case they come here"

but then they see a blimp with the Joker's call sign on it

"that creep he almost killed both Batman and Superman and kidnapped me I thought he was dead"

"excuse us we must be going now"

they jump out the window and grab onto a rope on the blimp

"so anyone else got a bright idea?"

"yea we fight him in the blimp"

but they get in the cockpit to find it empty

"no one's flying this thing but there's no autopilot"

they look at each other

"uh-oh" (first one) "well I was a pilot before I worked steel so I'll pilot this thing to the police"

but before they could it pitched forward

"ok what now?"

"abandon ship"

they jump out and land on the police station,  _hard_

"that wasn't fun"

two police officers were there

"what happened?"

they hear an explosion

"um lets just say that you guys are gonna be busy for a while and dealing with Gotham police"

"Gotham what for?"

a grenade lands with a Joker on it

"get back"

when it exploded there was confetti and a note

"hello what's this?"

they pick it up and read it out loud

"this is Joker speaking if you want to see Bats body ever you'll give me I million dollars by noon tomorrow in cold cash oh and Gotham police will get it if you don't"

they crumple the note in their hands

"that's low"

"come on guys lets go get him"

they manage to find Joker and Batman's body in an old warehouse before their time was up

"come on lets get him back to Gotham for a proper funeral"

two hours later (one for putting Joker away) they were at Gotham police station


	3. Chapter 3

"hey you can't go in there"

"out of my way"

they go in

"I need to speak with commissioner Gordon"

"sorry he's out right now but I can take a message if you like"

"then tell him this the Peoples Gang of Metropolis have captured Joker and have brought him and Batman's body here the Metropolis police van has Joker, they decided it was the safest way to hand him over to Arkham"

"the commiss may not be here but I can take care of Batman's body where is he?"

"in the car come on"

they lead Bullock to the car and Bullock takes Batman's body out

"oh man, for this to happen to you"

the Metropolis police van for prisoner transport was shaking

"grab him"

but Joker was stronger than they thought but thankfully Gordon was back in time to knock Joker out

"we've got Joker from here guys"

"thanks commissioner we'll keep in touch"

"same here call if you need us"

"will do"

they head back for Metropolis

"the doctor's on his way for the autopsy"

the doctor comes and checks for a pulse to find one pretty weak but there

"give me the defibrillator  _now_ "

he shocks Batman back into a normal rhythm and Batman briefly wakes up

"where…?"

"in Gotham PD infirmary"

Batman blacks out from his injuries and the doctor leaves the room

"how did he die?"

"he isn't dead, almost but I saved him"

the assembled officers stare at him

"but how?"

"I don't know but the League should be alerted"

the phone rings with trouble

"we're on it commiss"

"I'll go check on Batman"

he goes back to see Batman trying to go out to fight

"get back in bed right this instant mister"

"sorry not possible"

he jumps out the window

"best tell the officers they're gonna have a weak Batman with them"

he goes to the radio

"doctor to police Batman's out and about despite his injuries so be ready to help him out"

"this is Bullock we're on it"

at the bank the criminals knocked out Batman quickly

"Batman!, you'll pay for that after I get back"

Bullock drags Batman outside and joins the fray once more. An hour later

(sighs) "well without knowing his real identity we can't take him home"

"commissioner, how much more can the League take, they lost Superman, almost lost Batman permanently what else will happen to them?"

three days later they found out via a bleeding Mary

"what happened to you miss?"

"can't stop gotta, gotta find Gordon, gotta warn him"

"relax I know Gordon and we currently have an injured Batman in the police infirmary"

"then I made it to Gotham good…"

she blacks out from blood loss

"now to get her back to the station for ID purposes"

she arrives to see Batman up and in a wheelchair

"well you're looking better"

"I feel better too soon I'll…"

he sees Montoya carrying Mary

"Mary! Montoya what happened to her?"

"don't know but she was in an ally way like this"

hours later she wakes up looking around frantically

"what, how, where?"

she takes deep breaths and calms down

"ok I managed to escape capture but not without injury and headed for Gotham, last thing I remember is talking to someone who knows Gordon and knew Batman yet talks as if he's still alive which he's not so where am I?"

Gordon speaks up

"you're in the Gotham PD infirmary Mary"

"Gotham PD eh?, well I found you at least hopefully in time to warn you"

Batman wheels in just then

"warn us of what Mary?"

"Batman you're alive!, anyhow there's an alien invasion that started in Metropolis and they have the League"

"the Gang?"

"obliterated, those not capture are either hiding or dead a few civilians and I tried to counterattack but as you can tell from my injuries we failed five of them were killed and the rest besides me were captured"

"and with Bats out of commission you need help from the police"

(sighs) "yes I do because Metropolis Police aren't doing anything thanks to fried weapons"

"if there's time we're going to the Batcave"

"in  _your_  condition?"

Barbra comes in after a month in Africa

"Batman what happened?"

"long story look take Mary, your father and a few officers to the cave"

"the cave but?..."

" _now_  Batgirl"

that was all Barbra needed to know how serious it was

"yes sir, come on dad there's something I need to show you but  _please_  keep it a secret"

"we will"

and so they go to Wayne manor

"why are we at Wayne manor?"

"you'll see"

they go in

"hey Alfred look the six of us have some things to do Batman's at the station"

she heads for the clock and opens it

"one last thing if there's aliens heading this way" (tosses a shotgun that he catches) "shoot 'em"

they go down into the cave

"I never suspected Bruce was Batman"

"the identities need to be kept secret"

she puts on her batsuit and becomes Batgirl

"dad if something happens don't blame Bruce I chose this life"

"I won't"

Mary speaks up

"hate to interrupt this little chat but we  _do_  have an alien invasion to deal with"

"right"

Barbra was booting up the computer when they heard gunshots

"I'll check it out"

"if you're not back 10 minutes after silence we'll shut down and bomb the place so as not to leave evidence"

" _no_  I can use my powers to fry the circuits but nothing else will be destroyed"

well the shooting suddenly stopped. 10 minutes later

"get Bat equipment and lets get out of here"

"right"

an hour later at unknown location

"those freaks have the city"

"well blaming people isn't going to help"

"no but it'll make me feel better"

"look here officer this is war and there are losses in war remember that next time you sign up for a mission"

"what'll we do now?"

"I don't know but we'll think of something"

"maybe we could flee the country until we have a plan"

"that could actually work we'll go to England I have some family there that will understand the phrase no questions asked and we'll go from there"

and so at the next earliest flight the rag tag group of heroes headed for England


	4. Chapter 4

the group arrived in England no problems

"come on it's not safe to be out in the open for too long lets get to a tavern to eat and make calls"

and so an hour later they were with some of Mary's relatives

"this is indeed a wonderful surprise Mary"

"thanks sis, but can we watch the news? it's important"

"of course"

and so through the news they find out how bad it was

"those creeps I aughta…"

"cool it Bullock or else you won't be much good to them"

"once we have a good plan we'll go after the slime an free the League and the world"

"right"

and so the battle for Earth begins anew starting with England


	5. Chapter 5

it had been a month since Mary, Batgirl, and Gotham City police had come to England and they were making plans to free Earth and people had joined there cause

"quick hide"

a few minutes later

"phew that was close"

"yea come on lets get this food back to HQ and let them know some of the captured League is here but remember…"

"stick to the alleys I know John I've been doing this longer than you"

"true but it's starting to get real dangerous"

a few minutes later they reach their destination

"ok the bombs are finally ready"

"are you sure about this plan?"

"yes it's the only way to finally be free ad the only way to distract them long enough to get into their central computer"

and so the next day they attack the nearest base and succeed in not only getting info from the computer but also in freeing green arrow, green lantern and J'onn J'onzz. In the house

"they're pretty weak Mary"

"I know let them rest they've earned it"

Mary went out to see the result and found happy people

"hopefully this group will go to Metropolis to free the rest of the League and go from there"

a month later they were in Metropolis

"this place is crawling with aliens"

"at least we don't stick out lick a sore thumb Bullock"

"we must find the resistance before nightfall from what I can tell that's when the city is dangerous"

just then Mary saw a familiar mirror signal and the response

"guys follow me I know how to find the resistance"

an hour later in an ally

"ok now what?"

"don't know"

just then all of them were grabbed and clamped shut and dragged away

"be quiet"

they get quiet

"how did you find this place?"

"we followed you"

"they're spies kill them"

there was a roar of agreement

"ok now what?"

"we fight"

"no guys that won't solve anything  _or_  help the League escape"

that makes everyone stare at them

"you're here to help us?"

"yes the mirror signal at the airport let me know that there were fighters that were trying to free Earth and the League"

"if only Batman hadn't been killed"

she goes quiet and Gordon wraps his arms around her

"I miss him too"

that's when a voice in the shadows speaks up

"I may not be whole but I'm not dead either"

"Batman" (Gordon) "but how?"

"thank this bunch they found me burned and half dead"

"yea well, fighting aliens to escape kinda puts things in perspective plus the Peoples Gang never abandons a League member in need of help"

"guys you escaped"

"who are you?"

"don't you recognize me?"

"no should we?"

"maybe this'll help"

she electrifies her hands and then nothing

"Mary so you left and then came back"

"yes and now we can fight together and free Earth and the League"

"Batman what do you mean you're not whole?"

he comes into the light and you see a mess

"oh my"

Batman was missing an eye, half an arm, half a leg, and was burned and had burns and cuts all over his body oh and partially blind in the other eye

"if you think I look bad now you should have seen me when they originally found me"

"what of the other officers Batman?"

"dead those that were saved with me died from their injuries soon after we arrived to this base"

just then they hear a rhythmic knock and Batman opens it and pulls someone in

"how do you know the code?"

"because I've heard it a lot of times you don't know how long I've been looking for you guys to join up and protect Metropolis"

Mary walks up with her hands electrified

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you it could get ugly, trust me it's not a pretty site"

"I know I've seen what happens to people who mess with him personally"

"that's it" (pulls out an arrow) "you got ten seconds to explain yourself then I shoot"

"how about I just step into the light that'll explain everything"

and so the shadow steps into the light and all they see is a big S but that was all Green Arrow needed to see

imposter Superman is dead"

he shoots the person only to have it bounce off like it was nothing

"um it didn't work"

"could have armor"

"there's only one thing left to do"

he pulls out some kryptonite and the man is forced back from Batman who puts it in lead

"it's him though I don't know how he was killed by Metallo and kryptonite poisoning"

"I'm about as confused as you one minute I was in the metrotower the next a grave, I've been sabotaging those creeps ever since  _solo_  I might add"

"well you're with  _us_  now uh if it's ok with Batman that is"

"I'd welcome it"

they just stare at him like he had three heads

"why are you looking at me like that?"

he thinks about it

"oh my reaction"

"anyone got any bright ideas on how to free the League and Earth cause I don't"

"I say we continue what we've been doing"

"like you've made progress with it"

" _hey_  at least we've tried you guys have been hiding while we risk our lives"

"have you had no news outside of Metropolis guys?"

"no we haven't"

"we just freed England and came back to the central area to defeat them once and for all"

"it won't be easy"

"since when is it ever?"

they hear an explosion

"I'm not staying out of this one"

"fine can we go now?"

"let's they are in for a surprise"

but as it turned out the group was in for a surprise

"It's Maggie and the ECU"

Maggie sees them

"you gonna stand there or fight?"

"I'm going to fight"

"not without me you aren't"

"what am I chopped liver?"

"I may not look it but I can fight too"

the assembled fighters join the fray and free some of the League at a heavy price. Ten months later

"hey Dan how's sector five?"

"good all things considered Mary"

"how's Flash?"

"two weeks three if he's lucky"

(sighs) "but we all know how  _that_  works out of the entire League only Flash and Question are left and one's dying"

just then the perimeter alarm went off

(groans) "what now?"

she checks it out and gets a surprise

"it can't be"

she was looking at a weak, beat up, being chased Justice League

"get the guns we're going out"

and so the group helps the League get to safety. Underground

"how are you still alive?"

"we've been nice to our captors"

"yea right Shaeyera I know better than that and you know it I  _saw_  you die"

"ok we faked our death"

"better now what do you say to freedom"

"I'm for it"

"we're all for it"

"than lets get to work"

"yea"

and so for three more years they fight and eventually free Earth


End file.
